


Sleep

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this because I wanted to test out a new toy of mine. The Neo2 word processor. So have some fluff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I wanted to test out a new toy of mine. The Neo2 word processor. So have some fluff.

It had been another long day for Flynn and Eve. The two had gone on a mission together - on of their 'dates' as they'd come to be referred to as. As much as Eve loved the running alongside Flynn, it was hard, especially considering the small detail that was the fact Flynn Carsen tended to attract trouble to them. As soon as they'd gotten back and Eve was sure they were both in relatively one piece, Eve had suggested they both go home and relax as the others were busy helping Jenkins with getting the Library in order. 

"I don't want to," Flynn had pouted. 

Eve chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Course you don't. Come on. I can see how tired you are." 

"'m not tired." 

"Still I'd rather have you relax with me. Sound good?" 

Flynn seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding his consent. Soon after, they were off, on their way to Flynn's apartment. As soon as they arrived, Eve borrowed one of his t-shirts, claiming she wanted to change into something more comfortable. The two were all smiles for the time being and soon enough, cuddled up in bed. Eve was curled against his side, an arm draped across his waist and her head resting on his shoulder while his arm was draped along her back. She smiled to herself as they recalled the day's events. His exhaustion seemed to catch up to him, however, as he was dozing and soon asleep. Eve didn't move, completely comfortable with staying there as long as he would sleep. 

"Eve?" He mumbled softly, his words slurred.   
"Yeah?" 

What followed next was an incomprehensible mix of what she assumed were several facts he'd managed to string together. She supressed a giggle. It was so ridiculous yet so him. When it continued, she couldn't help but giggle. Giggling turned to laughing as the statements got even more ridiculous and she ended up falling off the bed. Problem was this woke Flynn. 

"What happened?" He asked, voice a bit slurred from sleep. 

"Nothing, Librarian. Just go back to sleep."


End file.
